


Perfect

by hellcsweetie



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcsweetie/pseuds/hellcsweetie
Summary: On their one-year anniversary, Donna and Harvey reminisce about their wedding day.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 18





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Happy one-year anniversary to Donna and Harvey <3

Donna laughs, “Oh my god, Louis’ morning coat.”

“I can’t believe he actually expected me to wear one as well,” Harvey matches her grin, gliding his palm up and down her arm that’s resting on his chest.

“I don’t know, maybe you should have,” she teases.

“You do realize that means I’d have had to forego the tux, right?” he lifts an eyebrow at her

“Hm,” she buries her face into his neck and lays a kiss there, “Never mind, then.”

“I also can’t believe we got married by Louis’ therapist, though,” Harvey grimaces dramatically.

“Come on, I thought you liked Dr. Lipschitz,” she argues, pulling back to look at him.

“I do, but having our wedding officiated by a German psychiatrist was not exactly part of my plan,” he argues.

Donna smirks at him. “You had a plan?”

“Well, not a plan exactly,” he half-stutters, “Just… a general idea.”

“I thought you said you didn’t want to get married,” she pokes at him.

“I never said I didn’t  _ want  _ to get married, it just wasn’t what I had in mind when I said we were gonna be together forever,” he rolls his eyes at her, squeezing her side and eliciting a chuckle from her.

“Or when you told me not to get any ideas about us doing that anytime soon… literally hours before you proposed,” it’s her turn to lift a teasing brow at him.

“Hey, that was unplanned too,” he purses his lips almost sheepishly.

Donna laughs, “I’m glad us getting married at someone else’s wedding wasn’t part of your plan.”

“Donna,  _ nothing  _ about that day was planned,” Harvey snickers and pulls his wife closer.

“God, it really wasn’t, was it? Sheila’s water breaking in the middle of the ceremony,” Donna brings a hand to her lips, still unable to fully believe, even one year later, that Louis and Sheila got married, their daughter was born and Harvey and her got married as well, all in the span of one day.

“Us getting married in front of a bunch of people we don’t know,” he supplies.

“I was wearing a black dress,” she snickers, shaking her head incredulously.

“Hey, no, that dress was beautiful,” he protests adorably.

“It was,” she concedes, “Just, like you said, it wasn’t part of my plan.”

“I’m pretty sure your plan included your parents too,” he bites the inside of his cheek - they’d had to take her parents’ complaints for weeks.

She grins, “Yes, and Rachel as well. She was mad at me for  _ days _ ,” she smiles at the memory of all the breakfast baskets and impromptu presents she’d had to arrange in order to make her friend feel better about missing their wedding.

“Yeah, Marcus and the kids weren’t thrilled either,” Harvey agrees.

“We never did end up having that second ceremony, huh?” Donna observes; Harvey had suggested it off-handedly as a solution to her weak objection about their families not being present. They did discuss it afterwards, but the move to Seattle was a whirlwind and they were so focused on setting up their new life that time just passed and a second ceremony became sort of pointless. Maybe they’ll do a vow renewal or something next year.

“Nope. I never got you a wedding band either,” he takes her left hand and lifts it, inspecting his mother’s ring, sitting as prettily as ever on her finger.

“I don’t need a wedding band, I like it better by itself,” she smiles fondly at the ring she wears proudly, a piece of his family and his trust and his history.

“Still,” he shrugs, letting her hand go.

“Not the plan,” she finishes his thought.

“No…” he trails off. “At least the honeymoon was pretty traditional,” he smirks cheekily and her body tingles at the memory of sun, sea, sheets and them.

“Yeah, except it happened five months after the wedding,” she quips.

“Wow, there was really not a single thing that went according to plan,” Harvey concludes, and beneath the humor she thinks she can hear some remorse in his voice. They’ve talked about this before, how their wedding was a bit of a mess; he has even apologized, more than once.

He’s right. Not a single thing went according to plan; she didn’t get to wear the dress she would have wanted to, they didn’t get to invite their friends or pick a venue, not even the food and beverages or the cake. They didn’t choose the date and the time and the décor, nor the playlist nor anything at all.

And yet, all that comes to mind when she thinks back to that day is the way her heart sped up as he got down on one knee, the way his hand held hers as he proposed, the feeling of walking down the aisle towards him, the way his eyes shone in the fairy lights above them, how it felt like they were alone in the world as they danced. She remembers his vows and hers, she remembers saying ‘I do’, she remembers the cool slide of the ring on her finger. She remembers knowing that they were forever.

The amount of things that went wrong could never outweigh the joy of getting to marry the love of her life.

So Donna props herself up on an elbow, looks deep into his eyes and says, “Yes, but it was  _ perfect _ , Harvey.”

His lips stretch into a soft smile as he lifts a hand to her face, tucking her hair behind her ear. “It really was.”

She smiles back and leans in, capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

“Happy anniversary,” Donna mutters against his lips.

“Happy anniversary,” Harvey replies and kisses her again.


End file.
